The resurgence in black powder shooting has grown along with the cowboy action shooting sports. Trends have brought about renewed interest in vintage and reproduction black powder revolvers. Competitive shooting of vintage arms and the desire to hunt facilitates the need to improve on projectiles available to this small but growing group of shooters. The inventor acquired the machinery, tooling, and rights to market the prior art. This projectile consisted of a small conical bullet having a cupped heal and having only a single driving band located in the front of the projectile. The alloy of lead used to make the bullet was required to have a minimum hardness to be produced in mass. This forced the band to be narrow to make it function properly. The modification of production methods opened the opportunity to use softer lead material. New designs with wider bands of pure lead greatly improved the projectile. When loaded in a black powder revolver each cylinder is loaded and waits its turn before firing. Should the projectile move before it is fired the accuracy is severely damaged. On occasion a projectile of ball or conical form will advance and prevent the cylinder from rotating to the next chamber. This problem can be time consuming and may require repair by a professional. The prior art solved this problem creating other undesirable characteristics. Hunters were forced to use hard bullets at low velocities that would not give much expansion on impact. While the smaller band would hold to the cylinder the incidence of moving forward on recoil was small on the first shot but by five shots this would become more inclined to occur. Typically a six shot group might have four or five well placed shots but because of bullet movement the fifth or sixth shots would be more inclined to be fliers. Extreme temperatures heighten this problem as does increased charges. Reducing loads helps but velocities are low already so hunters in particular don't like this choice. This invention locks the projectile in place with the ability to resist movement during much greater recoil. Shooters understand that the recoil of a certain pounds of force is felt on the bullets in other chambers of the cylinders with each shot. It is the inventors' belief that an accumulated recoil force is developed from shot to shot. The properties of lead and its reaction to such treatment indicate that inertia will change the contact surfaces and release the bullet. The invention has significantly greater hold/lock despite being softer. This is from the increased width of the band. A wider band of soft lead has more adhesion than a narrow hard lead band. The lubricity of lead is higher when alloyed to be harder. Pure lead has the lowest lubricity rating and is actually binding and suitable for use in applications like gaskets, sealing etc. The principles that worked in a cap and ball revolver also prove to be advantageous to other black powder firearms. The invention when used in a muzzle-loading firearm loaded much easier than grooved conical bullets. Having only one band to engrave during loading, it relies on the soft bullet to upset and obturate in the bore. This seals the bore and allows one projectile to conform to the wide variations of muzzleloader rifle bores. This is valuable to older firearms where bores will vary more often. Current production barrels for muzzleloaders are not required to meet any industry standards. The Sporting Arms and Ammunition Manufacturers' Institute conducted a study that found that current production among the largest muzzleloader companies have barrel diameters varying by 0.003″. When loading, the invention will align in the bore as the body diameter is at or slightly under the diameter of the lands. Only the band located to the front of the projectile will engrave the lands. This proper alignment eliminates one of the main reasons for poor accuracy, the misalignment and mangling of the projectile during loading. Damage to one side may cause sever gas cutting and thus leading of the bore. These factors also make the invention perform well in the low velocity black powder cartridge firearms.